1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for display images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are used in a variety of applications including calculators, watches, color televisions, computer monitors, and many other electronic devices. An active matrix LCD is a well-known type of LCD. In a conventional active matrix LCD, each picture element (or pixel) comprises a thin film transistor (TFT) and one or more capacitors. The pixels are arranged and wired in an array having rows and columns.
To address a particular pixel, the proper row is switched “on” (i.e., charged with a voltage), and a voltage is sent down the correct column. Since the other rows that the column intersects are turned off, only the TFT and capacitor at the particular pixel receive a charge. In response to the applied voltage, the liquid crystal within the cell of the pixel changes its rotation and tilt angle, and thus, the amount of light is absorbed or passed therethrough.
Typically, the circuits that demand the most power consumption of the LCDs are the gate driving circuit and the data driving circuit. Meanwhile, with miniaturization of electronic devices, decreased the power consumption of LCDs has become a major factor for research and development; in efforts to continue and increase LCD applicability.